Soixante Secondes
by saphira15
Summary: "Soixante secondes. Trop. Trop peu. Trop pour ce qui doit être fait. Trop peu pour tout ce qu'elle voudrait faire." OS dans le cadre du défi "la fin que vous imaginez de The Walking Dead"


Voici un nouvel OS tout frais, tout juste sorti de beta et encore chaud.

C'est une réponse au défi lancé par Lonesomemortals sur le forum **Où les francophones rôdent**. L'idée était d'écrire la fin que l'on imaginait de The Walking Dead.

Il est librement inspiré de l'OS faisant suite au même défi écrit par **Eponyme Anonyme '**Une cabane dans la forêt' que je vous conseille, non, que je vous ordonne expressément d'aller lire, parce qu'il vaut vraiment le détour !

Bref, puisqu'Eponyme donnait dans son OS une vision plutôt optimisme de la fin de The Walking Dead, je me suis dis que je pourrais proposer une autre version.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'en serais plus que ravie :)

Merci à** lonesomemortals** pour ce superbe défi et un immense merci à **Eponyme Anonyme** pour son OS d'une part et d'autre part pour son beta reading toujours très apprécié. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui a trouvé le titre de cet OS !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Soixante Secondes**

Le fil rouge sur le fil jaune. Une petite étincelle.  
Comme le briquet qu'elle avait chapardé à son père un jour qu'il avait le dos tourné.  
Source intense de lumière dans l'obscurité. Elle ne voit pas mais elle sait. Elle sent.  
Elle sent les brins entres ses doigts, elle sent les boutons qui ne demandent qu'à être actionnés. Une fois. Une unique fois. Une dernière fois. Elle sent l'engin contre ses jambes, elle n'a pas besoin de voir.

_L'Eternel est mon berger : je ne manquerai de rien._

Le tintement.  
Le petit bruit métallique qui la surprend dans ce silence oppressant. Ca y est, c'est bon. Ça marche. C'est ok.  
C'est le bruit de la vérification, le bruit du savoir, le bruit de la fin et du début. Le bruit qui veut tout dire, et qui ne signifie rien.  
Le bruit qui fait accélérer son cœur, et stopper son cerveau.  
Le bruit qui augmente la pression de son sang, et qui glace l'eau dans son corps.  
Tel la fin d'un temps imparti. Le grognement d'un cadavre. Le cliquetis d'une arme.

_Il me fait reposer dans de verts pâturages, il me dirige près des eaux paisibles._

La petite boule rouge. La LED.  
Qui clignote. Qui clignote comme un sapin de noël, mais elle ne sait pas ce que ça signifie. Elle a oublié. Elle a oublié tout ce qui n'était pas nécessaire à la survie. Tout ce qui faisait les joies d'alors.  
Elle a oublié. Comme beaucoup de choses. Comme les gens qu'elle aime. Elle n'aime que des fantômes. Des spectres, tout juste bon à lui rappeler ce qu'elle a perdu, ce qu'elle n'aura plus. Plus jamais.

_Il restaure mon âme, il me conduit dans les sentiers de la justice, à cause de son nom._

Le minuteur. Le tour d'un cadran, mais avec l'aiguille rouge. Celle des secondes. Qui va bien trop vite. Une minute. Soixante secondes. Trop. Trop peu. Trop pour ce qui doit être fait. Trop peu pour tout ce qu'elle voudrait faire.  
Toutes ces choses qui lui viennent soudainement en tête et qu'elle ne pourra plus faire. Monter à cheval. Embrasser un garçon. Sentir l'air caresser ses cheveux trop longs. Apprendre à jouer de la guitare, pour le plaisir de gratter au hasard, sans chercher à reproduire. Juste à créer. Quelque chose de nouveau. Quelque chose qui n'est pas entièrement tourné vers le passé.

_Quand je marche dans la vallée de la mort, je ne crains aucun mal car tu es avec moi : ta houlette et ton bâton me rassurent._

Cinquante secondes.  
Un regard vers l'horizon sombre, au-delà des montagnes qui forment désormais une frontière infranchissable entre ce qu'elle aurait pu voir et ce qu'elle ne verrait jamais. L'océan. Les grands lacs. Le golden gate bridge. Le grand canyon.  
Trop d'endroits pour une vie. Trop d'endroit pour son existence qui s'achèvera bien trop tôt.  
Trop d'endroits pour ne serait-ce que les lister.

_Tu dresses devant moi une table, en face de mes adversaires._

Quarante secondes.  
L'air frais de la nuit. L'odeur caractéristique de la rosée, cette humidité qui sent bon, qui lui rappelle des souvenirs d'un autre temps, quand les choses n'étaient pas si tristes, pas si désespérées. Quand les choses n'étaient pas si fatales.  
Quand la fin de sa vie n'était pas déjà prévue depuis des mois.  
Quand chaque matin ne signifiait pas une journée de moins à vivre.  
Une heure de moins sur l'horloge qui représentait sa courte vie.

_Tu oins d'huile ma tête, et ma coupe déborde._

Trente secondes.  
Le sifflement d'un oiseau, au lointain. Un chant harmonieux et lumineux, qui annonce la venue prochaine du jour. Qui inaugure l'arrivée du soleil.  
Qui la fait sourire. C'est l'espoir. L'espoir que, quoi qu'il arrive, quelque chose survivra à tout cela. Quelques humains. Ceux qu'elle aime. Qui, tapi au plus profond de la roche, en direction du centre de la terre, attendent le moment fatidique.  
Attendent la fin d'une époque, la fin des galères, la fin d'une bataille.  
Attendent un autre monde.  
Un monde qu'elle ne connaitra jamais.

_Oui, le bonheur et la grâce m'accompagneront tous les jours de ma vie._

Vingt secondes.  
La sensation des cailloux sous ses doigts, de graviers fins qui font des marques sur ses paumes, qui donnent l'impression qu'elle s'est brulée les mains sur des charbons ardents.  
Ca fait mal. Ça brûle et ça lance mais c'est bon. C'est vif, c'est intense, c'est tout ce qu'elle veut.  
Elle observe ses paumes, les éclats enfoncés dans sa chair, constellant et rougissant l'épiderme. C'est ironique.  
Elle sourit, parce qu'elle sait que dans quelques secondes, quelques inspirations, quelques pensées, c'est elle qui sera éclatée.  
Elle qui constellera le paysage. Elle qui sera nulle part et partout.

_Et j'habiterai dans la maison de l'Éternel jusqu'à la fin de mes jours._

Dix secondes.  
La bombe est entre ses mains. Grosse et légère, compacte et élégante. Arme de guerre. Arme de destruction. Leur seul espoir.

Neuf secondes.  
Crée par une bande d'hommes dont le but était de trouver une solution. La solution. La seule et unique. La seule qui pourrait les sauver tous.

Huit secondes.  
Une explosion. Une immense explosion. Qui illuminera le ciel de millions d'étincelles, qui rendra l'air chaud et moite.

Sept secondes.  
Qui détruira tout sur son passage. Tout ce qui vit, animaux, plantes et humains. Et cadavres. Un souffle de feu, qui tuera tout. Tout deviendra poussière, balayée par le vent.

Six secondes.  
Les humains seront en sécurité. Cachés dans le ventre de la terre, à attendre que le souffle retombe. A attendre que l'explosion cesse. Que le feu s'arrête de bruler. En sécurité.

Cinq secondes.  
Et elle.  
Elle, l'inconnue, qui sait à peine d'où elle vient. Qui ne sait pas où elle va. Elle qui n'a plus de famille. Qui n'a pas d'amis. Elle que personne ne connait et qui ne connait personne. Elle qui mourra comme elle a vécu, dans l'anonymat le plus total et absolu.

Quatre secondes.  
Elle n'a laissé son nom à personne. Ce n'est qu'une femme. Une femme qui aura été aux premières loges lorsque le monde recommencera. La femme qui aura allumé la bombe. La femme qui aura attendu dans le silence le plus total que le compte à rebours arrive à son terme.

Trois secondes.  
Elle se sent calme. Sereine. L'aube pointe le bout de son nez et elle se sent tranquille.

Deux secondes.  
Elle ferme les yeux.

Une seconde.  
Elle s'appelle Mia. Personne ne la connait, pourtant elle vient de sauver le monde.

_Amen._

* * *

N.A: Les phrases en italique sont issues du psaume 23 de l'Ancien Testament. N'ayant jamais fait de catéchisme, je remercie Wikipédia pour ces phrases :p


End file.
